


Guessing Games

by RedLeaderfic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blindfolds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gangbang, Group Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/pseuds/RedLeaderfic
Summary: It has been a difficult few months for Adam and the rest of the Undisputed Era, with Adam taking things particularly hard. With moods low after another rough night Bobby gets an idea on how to lift everyone's spirits (blindfolding Adam and tying him up.)





	Guessing Games

Bobby sank down onto the bench, fighting the urge to put his head in his hands. Across from him Kyle looked equally miserable, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall with his hood pulled all the way up to hide his face; Roddy was still in the showers, trying to wash the War Raider stink off him. Rough, rough night all around, starting with poor Adam getting spiked on the floor by that man ape Sullivan. None of them had been out there seconding him and Bobby regretted that now, even though Adam had insisted on it since he’d been up first. Sullivan had mauled him to the point that after the match Adam had started crawling to the back before they could get to him, there had been some serious talk about him taking a trip to the ER. Set the mood for the night.  


No matter. Sullivan would get his, Bobby had shown with EC3 what happened to people who put their hands on Adam Cole.  


Nice as that thought was it didn’t do much to take the sting out of a string of bad losses all in one night. Bobby looked Adam over and noticed he’d fallen asleep with the ice pack from Medical still on his neck. Adam mumbled something unintelligible when Bobby took it away but settled back into a dead sleep almost immediately, curling up on his side of the bench. Bobby brushed Adam’s hair out of his face before sitting back down, sighing to himself that Adam had been so exhausted he’d passed out before he could even get his hair tied back, assuming he hadn’t just been in too much pain to manage it. He’d definitely given up on buttoning up his shirt halfway through.  


Bobby heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Roddy finally coming back, dragging his bag with his hair still damp. “Wow, he’s really down hard, huh,” he said, nodding to Adam. “He was already out cold when me and Kyle finished up.”  


“For the best he didn’t see the end of our match anyway,” Kyle said, retreating deeper into his hoodie somehow. Roddy answered with a despairing little chuckle before sinking down to sit on the floor next to Kyle, rubbing both hands over his face.  


Bobby closed his eyes and listened to Full Sail shut down and go quiet around them. It was always hard to get moving to after a bad night. He thought it might be different if they were on the road, when they could all go back to the hotel to commiserate and talk each other up for the next night. Full Sail was great and all but working local meant they would all be splitting up and heading to their own homes. Easy to do on a good night but no one wanted to be the first to leave when they were all under a dark cloud. He rubbed his eyes, trying to roll the stiffness out of his shoulders.  


“Velveteen’s hit me with that driver too, it’s not fun,” he heard Roddy say.  


Bobby shook his head. “Yeah, I don’t like that kid.” Despite having spoken to him Roddy’s his eyes were locked on Adam, watching him sleep. Bobby didn’t think he’d moved once since sitting down.  


Roddy caught his eye. “He really okay?”  


Bobby shrugged. He’d given up trying to get Adam Cole to take it easy years ago; he remembered one night when Adam had complained for hours about someone pulling his hair but at the same time not mentioned he’d cracked his ribs until Bobby had found him passed out in a hotel hallway, if he was really hurt no one would know until necessity dragged it out of him. “Medical cleared him.”  


Roddy cracked a grin at the non answer. “Remember that tournament a few years ago in…Chicago, I think, when he got twenty stitches in his head in the first round and spent the next half hour telling everyone he could still go, everything’s fine until the promoter got so annoyed he actually let him do it?”  


“Didn’t Cole pin you in the second round that night?”  


“Yeah, and I was so hot over it, too.” 

Bobby didn’t think Roddy had been asking just about tonight, though. Adam hated losing worse than anyone Bobby had ever known, he expected absolute perfection from himself and when he fell short of those high standards it was a nightmare to get him out of the spiral. The repeated failure to win his North American title back had been wearing on him, Bobby knew they were all getting a little worried. And the rest of them falling short would only make things worse, he took those losses just as hard. He suspected half the reason they were all still here was that no one wanted to be the one to wake him up.

“This _sucks_ ,” Kyle said, speaking for all of them. 

Bobby wondered if they were the last people left in Full Sail. It was always eerie, being the arena this late, but he knew they’d have to find away to shake all this off before they could bring themselves to leave.

Bobby watched Adam sleep for a few moments, then cocked his head to the side. “I have an idea.”

***

Adam startled awake to find something wrapped around his eyes and hands squeezed tight around his arms. He tensed up for a second but then heard Kyle say, “Hey, hey, easy man, it’s just us.”

He relaxed and let himself be stood up, stumbling a little bit as they started to lead him off. “Where we goin’?” he said, still a little sleepy. He groped in front of him until he found someone’s shoulders to drape his arm around. Bobby’s, he thought. “What’s going on?”

“It’s a surprise.”

That was definitely Bobby. Adam’s back was tight and he stumbled again, prompting Bobby’s arm to wrap around his waist. “A good surprise?” He touched the blindfold and thought it was someone’s shirt – Roddy’s maybe, it smelled a little like his cologne. 

“I sure as fuck hope you think so,” Kyle said. 

The anticipation in Kyle’s voice woke Adam all the way up, a smile spreading over his face. Kyle’s voice sounding like that meant there was only one thing on his mind. After not too long they stopped; they stood him up against something cold and metal, one of them unbuttoning his shirt and stripping it off. He reached behind him and realized they were at the rig they used for their promos before someone grabbed his wrists and started tying them to the rig above his head with…athletic tape, he thought. Adam tensed up again and whoever was trussing him up paused; someone cupped his face and he heard Kyle say, “Hey. You trust us, right?”

Adam grinned. “In the last five years every last one of you has tried to drop me on my head at least once.”

“Well, yeah. But you trust us, right?”

“Of course I do.” Kyle kissed him and Adam chased it as far as he could; whoever was tying him up went back to it and after a few seconds he felt someone’s hand comb through his hair. He tested the binding – not too tight, definitely loose enough that he could get himself free if he absolutely had to and up off his heels just enough to make things interesting without leaving him actually hanging. He wondered which of them had been keeping this talent in their back pocket. “What brought this on?” Adam said, shivering as someone kissed his neck.

“It was Bobby’s idea,” Kyle said, and from the location of his voice Adam guessed Kyle was also the one undoing his jeans.

“We all had a rough night,” Bobby said, and Adam could all but see the mock self-effacing shrug. “I thought we could use something to lighten the mood before going home.”

“Just for the record you three do not need a special occasion for something like this.”

He heard Roddy laugh behind him. “Told you he’d be all for it.”

“I am. I am. What am I all for?”

This time Bobby and Kyle laughed too, sounding like they were close together – Kyle leaning on Bobby’s shoulder, maybe. Adam wondered if they had all stripped down already too. He bet Kyle had at least, Kyle never took much prompting. “We’re gonna play ourselves a little game,” Bobby said. “Cole, you guess who it is doing whatever to you. If you guess right, then he has to tag out and someone else takes over.”

“How do I win?”

“Man, pretty sure we all win,” Kyle said, prompting another laugh from Roddy.

Adam braced himself as comfortably as he could, shivering just the slightest bit from being barefoot on the cold floor. He was already a little hard just from the anticipation. “What’re you waiting for?”

He heard some quick whispered conversation, then the sound of someone stepping closer. Adam shivered when he felt someone’s fingers stroke down his chest, trailing all the way down to his hips, then lips on his neck. Adam tipped his chin up and sighed as whoever it was kissed down his neck, tonguing the hollow of his throat. He felt a hand splay against his hip, long fingers spreading across the top of his thigh, and Adam grinned. “Kyle.”

Kyle cursed and he heard the other two laugh at him. “It’s those big hands of yours, they gave you away,” Roddy said.

“Big hands are a good thing, I’m not gonna apologize for having big hands.”

“Big gorilla hands,” Bobby said, and Adam heard a sound that made him think Kyle had smacked him on the shoulder. 

Before Adam expected it someone tipped his chin up and kissed him on the lips; he knew it was Roddy right away, Roddy was the most aggressive kisser Adam had ever met, he kissed like it was something he could win. Adam sucked on his tongue and got a moan out of Roddy; Roddy cupped his face and kept going, not letting up until Adam started shaking. Even when he broke the kiss to take a breath Roddy didn’t pull back all the way, staying close enough that Adam could feel him breathing. “Kyle,” Adam said when he had the breath to say anything, remembering that he was supposed to make a guess.

“He’s cheating!” Kyle said, and Adam knew he was throwing up his hands. “We just started this and he’s already cheating.”

He felt Roddy smile and then Roddy kissed him again, one arm going around his waist. When Roddy broke the kiss he sucked on Adam’s lower lip just long enough to make Adam whimper. “Roddy,” Adam finally said with a resigned sigh, shivering again when Roddy scraped his nails along his ribs before stepping back.

Before Adam could get himself together he felt someone kiss along the line of his jaw. He knew it had to be Bobby right away, he felt the scratch of his beard but bit his lip to keep quiet and give Bobby time to work. He wondered if it had been just Kyle starting things off because he felt fingers trailing down his chest just like when they’d started, this time with Bobby retracing each path with his lips. Adam gasped and squirmed as Bobby took his sweet time working down his ribs, teasing along an angry welt he’d gotten from being whipped into the barricade. Someone was behind him now too; fingertips ghosted up and down his spine, just light enough to make him shiver with each pass. Adam whimpered through his teeth, squirming as Bobby started stroking up his shaft, almost like an afterthought as he kept working his way down Adam’s stomach. Even if Bobby had been clean shaven he’d know it was him now, Kyle didn’t have the patience for teasing while Bobby was a technician at it, he’d kept Adam awake and on edge all night more than once. 

Whoever was behind him kissed the nape of his neck and Adam felt nails dig lightly into his hips. _Oh, right._ He’d almost forgotten he was supposed to be making guesses. “Bobby’s in front,” he said with another whimper, one of disappointment this time. “I don’t like these rules.”

Bobby patted his cheek and Adam shivered at the loss of skin contact as he stepped away. He heard Bobby murmur something to whoever it was there next to him and made out Kyle say in response, “See I told you, the beard’s always gonna give you away.”

Which of course gave the game away as to who was the behind him enthusiastically feeling him up. Roddy realized it immediately too; he let out a soft, frustrated laugh, his forehead pressed between Adam’s shoulder blades for a second, then Adam felt Roddy’s hand clamp over his mouth. Adam moaned against his palm, grinding back against him and catching him off guard enough to make him groan. Roddy’s other arm came up around Adam’s chest, lifting him up a centimeter or so, just enough to adjust the angle. Adam moaned again as Roddy started grinding hard against his ass; he could feel Roddy’s cock sliding across his hole and leaned as far into it as he could. This was what they did on early mornings when they were the only ones up and were too lazy to get out of bed to figure out where the lube had wound up from the night before, Roddy pinning him to the bed and rubbing off on him while Adam did his best to smother his moans in the pillows. Usually Roddy was talking filth into his ears at the same time but that went against the spirit of things right then.

“Roddy, c’mon man, that is definitely cheating,” Kyle said.

Roddy sighed again and let Adam go, ruffling his hair as he stepped away. Adam hissed his breath out through his teeth; he was so hard he ached, between that and the slowly building ache in his shoulders and hamstrings Adam kept shifting his weight, the slight discomfort putting a sharp edge to every sensation. He could feel the other three watching him and smiled, biting his lower lip to force back a moan. There was nothing in the world better than having all eyes on him. “So is someone taking a turn or are you all too distracted by the view?”

“You can’t blame us Cole, it is a nice view,” Bobby said, making Adam laugh. Bobby was a filthy voyeur on a normal day, of course he would say that. Early on when he’d been laid up with the bad knee but still traveling with them Adam and Kyle would put on shows to lift his spirits.

Adam heard some whispered conversation and then took a breath as someone stepped forward. A hand trailed across his chest and around his ribs as whoever it belonged to settled behind him; Adam tilted his head to the side as lips sucked on the side of his neck, hitting the right spot to send a shiver through him. Really, Adam didn’t know why Kyle had agreed to this game, the two of them had been fucking or feuding for virtually their entire adult lives, as if there were any chance in the world he wouldn’t know immediately what Kyle O’Reilly’s long arms felt like wrapped around him. 

Someone must have brought some lube; Adam was just about to blow Kyle’s cover when he felt Kyle press one finger into him. Adam let out a long, shaky breath, clenching tight for a second before forcing himself to relax. Fun as it would be to make Kyle sputter in outrage at getting clocked again maybe he could wait just a little longer.

Kyle started fingering him, going slow and keeping his other arm locked tight around Adam’s chest. Adam bit his lip to keep the moan back; Kyle knew him so well, knew exactly what spot to go right for. It reminded Adam of their old Future Shock days, the two of them packing into motel rooms with four other guys and always getting stuck with the floor because they were the youngest two on the card. Kyle’s talented hands had gotten him through a lot of hard nights back in those early days.

Adam set his breathing to Kyle’s rhythm, a bead of sweat trailing down his back. His hair was stuck to the back of his neck and Adam tossed his head but the blindfold was on too tight for that to work. Kyle kissed his shoulder and Adam shivered, a moan forcing its way out. Adam tried rocking his hips to urge Kyle more or faster but Kyle kept to his same, maddening rhythm. Maybe Adam had underestimated Kyles patience after all. Adam felt the first few drops of precome leak out and moaned again. “One of you two assholes tag Kyle out and get me off,” Adam said, intending the words to be demanding but hearing them come out as pleading instead.

And Kyle had the nerve to _laugh_. He kissed Adam’s neck again as he slid his finger out and stepped back, audibly tagging in either Roddy or Bobby. Before Adam could catch his breath he felt the bite of more lube. “Cold, cold, watch it,” Adam said, drawing a laugh from…Bobby, he thought. But from in front of him, so that meant Roddy had to be behind him, which was confirmed a second later when he felt Roddy’s cock start to press into him because over the last few months he’d gotten very used to what that felt like. “I don’t want to guess,” Adam whimpered, moaning again when Roddy paused inside him, like he was waiting to see what Adam would do. 

“Rules are rules, Cole,” Bobby said, sounding fucking delighted.

“Since when do we care about rules?” Adam said, whimpering again when Roddy teased in another inch. “Oh God. Oh _fuck_ , I don’t....“

Adam screamed as Roddy suddenly started fucking him hard; for a few seconds Adam couldn’t even breathe, let alone talk and when he was capable of putting thoughts together again he realized that was probably the point. He thrashed instinctively against the restraints on his wrists and Roddy wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him still; Adam groaned again because that was absolutely not where he wanted Roddy’s hands right now. “C’mon,” he whimpered only to have Roddy pick up the pace even more for daring to talk. He was so close to edge he hurt from it, tremors running all through him that threatened to make his knees buckle. Roddy dug his nails into Adam’s ribs and Adam couldn’t tell if he was daring Adam to make a guess or just trying to hold out himself.

Adam was dimly aware of someone settling in front of him and could barely drag in another breath before he sobbed as someone – no, Kyle, definitely Kyle, Kyle had no gag reflex – deep throated him. Roddy held still for a few moments as Kyle works him over, his hands tracing up his thighs and over his balls and back down again before going back to fucking Adam senseless while Kyle held still and then back again, like they were quick tagging during a match. It took all of Adam’s dissolving self control not to thrash again; every instinct telling him to brace an arm around Roddy’s neck for leverage. Kyle did a _thing_ with his tongue that made Adam’s whole body jerk; the two of them were syncing their rhythm tight now and Adam was so close.

“What’s it gonna be, Cole?” Bobby said, and it took Adam a few anguished seconds to remember what he even meant. Adam tried to force some words out, he didn’t even know what words but he didn’t have the breath for it anyway. He shook his head, moaning when that shifted position just enough for Roddy to hit a spot that made him see stars. 

Bobby chuckled low under his breath, sounding like he was coming closer. “What’re we gonna do with you?” he said as he tipped Adam’s chin up, running his thumb along Adam’s jaw before kissing him. Adam moaned into his mouth, recognizing the out and so relieved at not having to keep who was doing what straight that he shook. In seconds he came so hard felt the jolt in his spine; this time his legs did buckle under him, Roddy holding him up so all of his weight wasn’t on his arms. His next few seconds were hazy; Roddy was holding him so tight he could hardly breathe, breathing hard against his neck while Bobby kept kissing him. 

Someone unwrapped the tape from his wrists and Adam slumped forward against Bobby; Kyle said into his ear “Your arms okay?”, massaging Adam’s aching shoulders.

Adam nodded, burying his face in the curve of Bobby’s neck. “I feel so good.”

Bobby laughed. “Yeah, that was the idea,” he said, tangling one hand in Adam’s hair. Adam could feel how hard Bobby was and groped weakly for him but Bobby put a stop to that. “Easy, easy,” Bobby said, stroking his hair. “Kyle’ll get me later, you just enjoy it.” 

Adam nodded, letting Bobby hold him up. Bobby took the makeshift blindfold off but Adam couldn’t get his eyes open; he listened to Roddy and Kyle moving around, Roddy breathing hard and sounding like he’d slumped down to sit on the ground and Kyle whispering something in Bobby’s ear Adam couldn’t make out. “I don’t wanna get dressed,” Adam said.

“Gonna have a fun time driving home then,” Kyle said, cracking Roddy up. 

“Don’t think I _can_ drive.”

Bobby shifted Adam’s weight so his arm was draped around his shoulder. “I know we’re close to home but how about we all chip in for a hotel tonight anyway? Keep the party going.”

Well, no one was going to say no to that. “Should we clean up here?” Kyle said, and Adam wondered what kind of disaster they’d left the set.

“Why?” Roddy scoffed. “That’s what the interns are for. We should probably clean ourselves up a little though.”

“I love all of you so much,” Adam said, and Bobby kissed his temple. “But next game we play I make the rules.”

“Oh? You have some ideas?” Roddy said.

“Always. I am full of ideas.” Adam paused. “Bobby had a good one, though.”

“I do that sometimes,” Bobby said, ruffling his hair and herding him back toward the showers.

“We’re all gonna have gold again. All of us. I’ll make sure of it, I….”

Bobby kissed him. “Tomorrow for that. Tonight for this.”

Adam nodded, letting someone else have the last word just this once as Bobby leaned him against the shower wall and kissed him as the water turned on.


End file.
